


Round Two

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She makes him feel young again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: happy endings  
> Prompt: Any, Any,
> 
> Whenever I'm alone with you  
> You make me feel like I am young again  
> Whenever I'm alone with you  
> You make me feel like I am fun again

The light was dimming in the room so Caitlin reached over and snapped on the bedside lamp, a smile coming to her lips as she turned back to look at Joe. He was lying on his back, one hand behind his head, sheets pooling low around his waist. His eyes were closed and his lips were turning up in a contented smile. It wasn't often that she saw him so relaxed and, more than anything else, it made Caitlin want to lean over and kiss him. 

So she did. 

Possibly the only thing better than the way his smile looked was the way it felt with her lips against him, all the more so when she felt the smile widen as a hand moved up to play in her hair, pull her down closer to him. Opening her mouth, she ran her tongue along his lips and he took the hint, opening his mouth to her and deepening the kiss. She moved so that she was stretching out, body pressed against his and then she was lost, lost in the sensation of wandering hands and lips and the touch of his skin against hers. 

She didn't know much time had passed when he pulled away, although one answer could easily have been not nearly enough. She ran her hand lazily down his side, her smile turning decidedly devilish. "So..." she said, "Round Two?" 

Joe chuckled at that, pursed his lips in an expression she knew to be rueful. "Baby, I am not in my twenties any more." She gave an exaggerated pout and he laughed outright, closing his hand over her cheek. The touch, the look in his eyes, sent shivers up and down her spine. "Even if being with you makes me feel like I am." 

Moving her head, she pressed a kiss to the centre of his palm. "I guess some things are worth waiting for," she said and once again, he laughed. 

God, she would never get sick of that sound. 

He leaned in, kissed her again, this time more briefly than before. When he pulled back, his face was thoughtful, an expression belied by the mischievous look in his eyes. "I'm sure we can find something else to do," he said.  She was about to ask what when he flipped her so that she was flat on her back, began kissing a slow but determined path down her chest to her navel, looking up at her for a moment then with those same dancing eyes before continuing lower. 

Once again, Caitlin lost track of time. 

And when Round Two did come, it was definitely worth the wait. 


End file.
